1. Field of the Invention
A washing machine which is adapted to wash clothing will generally provide a vertically mounted agitator apparatus which will oscillate rotationally to churn the clothing therein. It is also often desirable to stimulate the motion of the clothing in a direction parallel to the rotational axis of the agitator to promote uniform washing of all articles within the machine. To this end, an auger may be mounted on the upper end of a machine's agitator to direct the clothing floating at the top of the agitator to the bottom of the agitator. Because a typical auger employs helical screw-type threads at its exterior to accomplish downward direction of clothing, the auger must only be rotated in a single direction to accomplish its purpose.
The instant invention therefore relates generally to a ratchet mechanism apparatus for transforming continuously oscillating rotation into periodic rotation in a single direction. More specifically, the ratchet mechanism of the instant invention is adapted to drive an auger which is mounted on the agitator of a clothes washing machine.
It has been discovered that a ratchet mechanism which will accommodate typical auger-agitator systems can be accomplished by a two piece system comprising a cap which seals the upper end of the auger and employs a plurality of reeds and a cam employing a plurality of cam teeth to interact with the reeds wherein each piece may be fabricated by a single-draw mold.
2. Description of the Related Art
Previous attempts to provide a clutch mechanism for a washing machine auger have typically employed five or six parts and transferred the motion of the agitator to the auger by means of friction. Other attempts to provide ratchet mechanisms for a washing machine auger have employed five or six parts. Beyond the parts employed for the clutch or ratchet mechanism, a cap was also required to keep the mechanism free of the various liquids and detergents associated with a washing machine. Also, some parts used in such previous attempts do not lend to a simple single-draw mold. Lastly, previous attempts often require the auger to be specially configured to accept the mechanism and work as part of it.
Problems associated with a larger number parts are well known in the art. Costs of production correlate directly with the number of parts due to fabrication of the parts, stocking of the parts and assembly of the mechanism. Costs of the mechanism further increase with the complexity of fabrication of each part.
Problems with previous mechanisms also arise from the use of friction to drive the auger. Those parts providing the frictional interface will consequently wear and eventually allow slippage of the auger with respect to the agitator. Also, intrusion of water or washing machine detergent into the mechanism, due either to cracked parts or wear of sealing units, will promote slippage of the auger with respect to the agitator.
The principle object of the instant invention is therefore to provide a ratchet mechanism which comprises as few parts as possible.
It is a further object of the instant invention to provide a ratchet mechanism comprising parts which can be fabricated by simple and inexpensive production techniques.
It is a further object of the instant invention to provide a ratchet mechanism which does not require a specially configured auger and may therefor be employed with auger-agitator systems designed for other ratchet mechanisms.
It is a further object of the instant invention to provide a ratchet mechanism which does not rely on friction to transmit motion from the agitator to the auger in a washing machine application.
It is a further object of the instant invention to provide a ratchet mechanism which incorporates a cap used to keep the mechanism free of liquids and detergents as part of the mechanism to further reduce the total number of parts.